1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercise machine and method of use that primarily targets the abdominal and mid-torso muscles of an individual, but also serves to strengthen the entire body as well as provide a cardiovascular/aerobic workout.
2. Background
This invention was designed to tone the core midsection muscles of a human body. In addition, the machine works the entire body both, strengthening the majority of the muscles and aerobically working the heart muscle.
The primary muscle groups that this invention isotonically targets on the anterior portion of a human body are the a) oblique abdominis muscles (“lovehandles”); b) rectus abdominis Muscles; c) biceps brachii muscles; and the d) pectoralis muscles. The primary muscle groups that this invention isotonically targets on the posterior portion of a human body are the a) erector spinae muscles; b) latissimus dorsi muscles and c) triceps brachii Muscles.
The primary muscle groups that this invention isometrically targets on the anterior portion of the human body are the quadriceps femoris muscles. The primary muscle groups that the invention isometrically targets on the posterior portion of the human body are the a) gluteal muscles (muscles that comprise the buttocks and allow a person to remain in an erect posture); and b) biceps femoris muscles (muscles on the back of the upper leg that enable a leg to bend).
The machine can be used by anyone, young or old, in shape or not, male or female. The resistance is only as difficult or easy as an individual desires, and thus it is safe for everyone. An individual does not have to lie supine or kneel. For some people it is very difficult for them to kneel or lie supine due to arthritis, knee injury, obesity, etc. With this invention an individual only has to be able to stand and grasp a handle and rotate clockwise and counterclockwise by keeping the lower body stationary and by rotating the upper body from the pelvic area. An added component is the ability to perform abdominal crunches by bending at the waist and pushing the handlebars downwards against the vertical abdominal crunch mechanism. An individual can do abdominal crunches throughout the entire rotation of the vertical riser and handlebars about the machine, thus targeting all core muscles in the midsection.